Flaming Key of Light
by fiarytaillover2468
Summary: Natsu secretly is in love with Lucy and breaks Lisannas heart in the process. Things toss and turn when sting and rogue come in the mix. What will happen when they both confess their love for Lucy. Who will she choose! LucyxSting LucyxNatsu LisannaXRogue
1. Chapter 1

Flaming Key of Light

Chapter 1: Alone

(Lucy's POV)

I woke up from a nice sleep to the idea of having someone next to me, but I knew that will never happen. "Oh well, that was a let down." I whispered to myself as I yawned from exhaustion. I looked at the clock. It's 8:30 a.m.! We just got back from a mission at 3:15. After I realized that I only slept for 5 hours I didn't really feel like going to the guild so I just gave myself another hour of sleep. As I was sleeping I saw myself holding someone's hand, but it was a back view. The guy was tall and had short spikey blonde hair. I watched as he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek and he succeeded. It honestly shocked me that I would let a guy do that, but I liked the sight of it. After that all I saw was light and heard a guy's voice say "Why is she still sleepin', I'm HUNGERY!" and another, of a women's say "Shut up she's asleep, she must be exhausted." I started to shake angrily and clenched my fist. "See what you did flame brain, your waking her up!" "Oh put some clothes on stripper on ice!" "Quiet, the both of you" BAM! When I realized EXACTLY who was in my room I quickly got up and opened my eyes to see Gray and Natsu on the floor and a ticked off Erza staring at them as they quivered in fear. At that moment I thought where's Happy? My question was answered when I saw the blue exceed coming out of my kitchen with a fish hovering over Natsu worrying saying "Natsu are you OK!" Everyone was just in chaos so I just hopped in the shower. They didn't seem to notice until Happy said "Where'd Lucy go!" followed by a "Yeah I'm HUNGRY" by Natsu.

(Gray's POV)

Ugh my head hurts like HELL. I'm gonna get that flame head for that later. AS if my life couldn't get any better Happy screams "Where'd Lucy go!" It got all quit when we heard the water running in the bathroom and her humming. They looked at me. Erza broke the silence and said "I did it last time Gray." "Why can't Natsu do it!" I whined. "Cause I did it before Erza!" I looked at Happy with pleading eyes. "Sorry Gray but I'm a cat." Said Happy. "That doesn't matter!" I yelled. " She won't listen from the door and she needs to know that we're going to the guild to comfort Lisanna after Natsu breaks up with her and how "break up" goes down" said Erza. "HEY! This isn't gonna be a show! I haven't even figured out the right words to say yet…" said Natsu. "Why can't we just wait till she gets OUT the shower!" I said "Because if she doesn't know she'll take an hour to get ready!" said Erza. "UGH! Fine." I walked to the her bathroom and knocked on her door. No answer. Why does she have to be so stubborn! I slowly opened the door and went in. She probably didn't hear the door open. This is gonna be bad…

(Happy's POV)

Oooooohhhh! She didn't hear the door open. Gray's gonna get it bad!

(Natsu's POV)

So Lucy didn't hear the ice popsicle go in. I hope he doesn't try to peek at her. He's taking too long... THAT BASTARD! I don't know what came over me but my hands Instantly turned to flames. Erza started looking at me weird. "Natsu…" she said under her breath but I still heard her. I instantly walked up to the door and busted it open…

(Gray's POV)

I so don't deserve this right now. It's sooo hot in here. Why couldn't she take a cold shower. I looked down to see myself only in my boxers. Damn that stripping habit! As I made my way to the tub I stopped to clear my throat and brace myself. Right when I was about to speak the door busted open with Natsu saying the magic words. "Gray you PERVERT! Get out of Lucy's bathroom!" I heard Lucy scream then I felt a wet foot bashing me in the face. I don't get paid enough for this.

(Lucy's POV)

What the heck they could've just told me BEFORE I got in the shower. BUT I forgot all about that and instantly thought about Lisanna. I turned to Natsu. "Why do you want to break up with Lisanna?" I asked with a bit of sadness in voice. "I like Lisanna as a sister. And besides I like someone else…" he trailed off and didn't look at me to hide the blush. It CAN'T be me! And plus it would crush Lisanna to pieces. "OK…" I replied. This is going to be a tough situation. When Gray finally got himself together we went to the guild to find Lisanna by a tree looking up at the sky. Natsu suggested we wait in the guild until he walks inside. Then he's just gonna leave with Gray. Then we went into the guild while Natsu stayed behind to "talk" with Lisanna. "What do you think he's gonna say?" Gray asked. "I don't know but I hope Lisanna can take it." I said sadly. "And if he says the wrong things to her he's basically going to die." Erza said calmly. That didn't sound so good to me.

(Natsu's POV)

I saw Lisanna spot me and she smiled and beckoned her hand for me to come. As I walked to her I was thinking of ways to let her down easy. But we're talking about LISANNA here!. Ugh Erza's gonna kill me and shit on my grave. When I met up with Lisanna she tried to kiss me but I turned my head so she can miss my lips. She noticed right away and asked "What's wrong Natsu?" "Lisanna… I… Can't do this anymore." She looked confused. "What do you mean Natsu?" "Lisanna… I can't be with you." She looked so hurt. "Don't get me wrong I love you… But I just love you as a sister… I'm So-" she looked away from me and interuped me "Is it Lucy…" in a cracked tone. I saw tears run down her cheeks. " I see the way you look at her, the way you protect her from others" "Lisanna-" "Just stop… I don't care." And she walked away into the guild and went up to Lucy. She hugged her…

(Lucy's Pov)

I was drinking a milkshake until I felt arms around me. I saw silver hair from the corner of my eye. It was Lisanna. "Can I please talk to you" She said. That as Gray's time to leave. She led me to the kitchen and some girls followed. Mira was talking to her brother Elfman but decided to go into the kitchen. When Elfman followed she said "Elfman this is girl talk." "Girl talk is MAN!" "Please Elfman this is important" "Fine whatever." He said and walked away and Mira walked into the kitchen. When we were all in the kitchen Lisanna fell into my arms and cried "He loves you more than me!" Just then I thought about the way he said "I like someone else…" and blushed. Oh god please help me. I looked down at Lisanna so our eyes met. "That can't be true-" "Yes it is! When I asked him he didn't answer but I saw the look in his eyes when I asked!" I couldn't think of anything to say. All I could say was "Lisanna." She looked deep into my eyes and said " If you end up with Natsu, please just don't lose hime or you'll end up like me." She cried. All I could do was hug her. "Can I stay with you till I'm better." She said between sobs. I agreed and since then she moved in with me…


	2. Chapter 2: Someone New

Chapter 2: Someone New

(Lisanna's POV)

It's been four months since I've moved in with Lucy and I'm so happy. She's been trying so hard for me to move on; she doesn't even hang around Natsu so often out of respect. She's truly a good person. We're even going boy hunting together.

(Lucy's POV)

We decided to go to the beach. It's going to be just us so we can stay focused on the target: get Lisanna a boyfriend. I wore a white strapless dress over my bikini and my hair up in a ponytail. Lisanna wore a mint green dress over her bikini and had her down. As we walk down the streets of Magnolia I got really thirst so we went into a store. I got a strawberry lemonade and Lisanna got a sprite. Right when I was about to pay, a hand comes from behind me with the amount of money to pay for the drinks. A guy came around with a cocky smile and winked. I couldn't help but blush but that's when I noticed his spikey blonde hair and that he was tall for me. This guy was literally the man of my dreams. All I could do was just stare into his blue-green eyes. He snapped me out of his stare when he chuckled and said "You can look, and you can probably touch too blondie." "Oh please, and your blonde too!" As we had an argument about blonde hair I heard Lisanna in the background giggling. I looked to see she was smiling and blushing at this other guy who was talking to her. He had black hair that went over his eyes, just a little and his eyes were red… Red eyes, wow that's the first I've seen. And he was as tall as the guy who was talking to me. "Looks like Rogue got a new friend too, how about you guys hang out with us for a while." Said the blonde. I completely ignored him and went straight for Lisanna…

(Lisanna's POV when walking into the store)

We were going to go to the beach but then Lucy got thirsty so we went into a store. I wasn't really but I was going to get a drink anyways. When we got to the cash register these two guys were behind us. One had short spikey blonde hair and blue-green eyes and was wearing white shorts with a blue top that was unbuttoned a little. The other one had black hair that went over his eye's just a little. His eyes were red… I like them. He was also wearing shorts but they were black and he had a grey shirt. They were both staring at us and whispering. I REALLY hope they're not saying anything bad. They stopped whispering and the blonde one went over to Lucy while the black haired one went over to me. I saw that the blonde one had money ready to pay for our drinks. When I was about to say something the black haired one already approached me and said, "Don't worry we got it covered." His voice was deep and low but I couldn't help but to look away an hide my blush. "You know you didn't have to pay fo-" "What if we want to?" he simply asked. I tried to figure out what to say until he said "What's your name?" All I could do was laugh nervously and try to speak. I couldn't speak, like AT ALL.

(Lucy's POV)

I saw Lisanna start to break down when I heard the black haired one say "What's your name?" The blonde one kept trying to talk me and it was really ANNOYING. I went up behind her and said "Her name's Lisanna!" as I was pushing her towards him. As I was pushing her Lisanna gave me a "I'm not ready" look and I simply answered by pushing her even closer. Hahaha, She must really hate me right now, but that was the whole point of coming out here! When I was about to achieve my goal the blonde ruined everything by shoving the drinks in our faces and saying "So now that we know who Lisanna is, who is this lil' blondie here?" The moment I felt that I was pushed I wasn't quick enough and I fell back onto his chest… It was rock hard… Oh shut up Lucy, snap out of it! I was being held in big strong arms… Keeping me from falling… Then what made me remember WHO was holding me he said "Oi! Now I know that you're a total clutz!" in an annoying tone. "And her name's Lucy." Lisanna said with a smirk on her face. UGH! She pushed me! I was just simply helping her and she pushed me! SERIOULSY! I tried to get up and he noticed so he grabbed my elbows and pushed me up. "I didn't need that!" "Oh please blondie, you would've been cry-" "No way!" I grabbed Lisannas hand and walked out of the store.

(Sting's POV)

Hmph. She's gonna be a tough one. But it felt good to hold her like that… Maybe I shouldn't act like a jackass sometimes. She's gonna be MINE. I watched as she walked out with her little friend. I wonder how Rogue feels like right now.

(Rogue POV)

I watched as they walked out of the store… I headed over to Sting and grabbed him by the shirt and made sure he knew I was SIRIOUSE "You are GOING to fix THIS." "…" Sometimes I hate this cocky bastard. I got angry and shook him until he said "Calm down. This is going to go well… I PROMISE." "…" I let go of his shirt and walked out of the store. Sting followed. We got their scent really easy so we followed it…

(Sting POV)

I picked up their scent pretty quickly thanks to her falling on me. Her scent smelled like vanilla and strawberries… It was and it was like I NEEDED it. I walked behind Rogue as we followed their scent. We saw them at a café sitting at a table drinking the drinks WE bought and was chatting about us. "Too bad we didn't get their names." Said Lisanna in a sad tone. "Well the black haired one is Rogue." Said the blonde. Lisannas face lit up like a light bulb when she heard his name which made Rogue blush a bit… He-he, I'll make fun of him for that later. "And why'd you push me onto him like that!" said the blonde. She's so beautiful. I HOPE she doesn't have a boyfriend. "Lucy, you basically did the same thing to me but I did it more… Aggressive." Lisanna said sweetly. So her name's Lucy huh. I like blondie better. As we went into the café we walked straight to the table that they sat at. As we both sat down they had shocked looks on their faces. I said "Hey blondie, I mean Lucy."

(Lucy's POV)

WHAT THE FUCK!

(Lisanna's POV)

Oh gosh! This is gonna be… Interesting?

(Rogue's POV)

…

(Sting's POV)

She looks really pissed. It's actually cute the way she wrinkles her nose and face is really red. He, blondie's soooooooo gonna be my girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Slayers Fate

Chapter 3: Dragon Slayers fate

(Lucy's POV)

Are we seriously being stalked! "So your name's Lucy huh blondie?" the blonde asked me. "Why are you here? Why are you stalking us? Were you seriously listening to our conversation?" with that I said a slight blush crept across Lisannas cheeks. The blonde was obviously getting irritated. "We came cause we wanted to. We're not stalking you, and yes we heard everything." He answered all my questions which made my face get hot. "Really blondie, I thought you wouldn't get as flustered as you are right now!" Ugh, this cocky bastard. "Whatever… What's your name anyways?" He stared at me for a few seconds. It felt like his eyes were piercing through my heart. I was getting really nervous because he was just examining me all over. When he saw me getting nervous and said "The name's Sting, and you already know this is Rogue." He said while pointing at Rogue who was examining Lisanna. "Okay, well anwer this, how did you track us down. The store is somewhere else and we took twist and turns to get here." I saw the look in his eyes then answered my own question. "You two are dragon slayers aren't you." I said with a sigh. When I said that Lisanna started to break down in her head. "Yeah so what?" Sting said clearly showing he was irritated. "We were trying to stay away from dragon slayers for a while." I said while trying to smile. "And why is that?" Rogue said, eye's locked on Lisanna. With that she looked away from Rogue while a tear fell down her cheek. Rogue quickly grabbed her hand and leaned over the table making her look him in the eyes and said "If you need someone to talk to I'll Listen." with a slight smile. They both got up and walked away. FAR AWAY FROM ME AND STING. ( author's note:It's a side effect of them being soul mates, that's why he's acting that way towards a total stranger and that's why Lisanna went with him) It's like my day couldn't get any better. "Wow!" said Sting with a smile on his face. "What?" I said clearly annoyed. "I just never seen him act that way towards a girl, he must REALLY like her. He's the one who dragged me out there!" Sting said agitated but the said softly, "But it was worth it." "W-why?" I asked with a stutter, I felt my face get hot. "Because I'm with you." He said ever so casually with a smirk. I looked away so he wouldn't see my super red face. "Oi blondie, your so cute when your all flustered." He said leaned over the table. "Don't call me cute!" I said burying by face in the palms of my hands. "Then would you mind if I called you beautiful?" I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like my head was going to explode. As I got up he grabbed my hand and was behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. (Stings just being possessive of his soul mate ^_^ so kawaii) "If's it'll make you leave then I'll stop." He turned me around and looked straight into my eyes. His hands were holding mine so I couldn't leave. "Please don't leave." He said in a serious but sad tone. "I have to go, me and Lisanna have to meet up with someone." That wasn't a lie because when we were talking before the boys barged in on us I texted Cana to meet us at the beach because we weren't getting anywhere on the plan. That's what I thought before THIS happened. "Then can me and Rogue tag along?" he said and his grip got tighter on my hands. "I don't know if that's okay, can you please let go." I said while trying to get free but he was strong. "Please." He said to me while looking at me with pleading eye's and leaning into my face. "Ummm-I-Ahhh" He was leaning in for a kiss, I didn't know what to do but out of nowhere a flaming hand Sting on the side of his face staying clear of mine. I was startled and fell backwards but Gray caught me and said "Are you ok?" "Yeah but why are you guys here?" I asked with anger. "Why are you here with a member of Sabortooth holding hands?" he said with a smirk on his face. "It's not like that and you know it!" I yelled. "Well sorry to interrupt your "moment" but Natsu got worried so we looked for and found you, seeing you were about to kiss our ENEMY." He said in a serious tone while putting emphasis on enemy. "I wasn't going to and I didn't know he was a member of sabortooth. I didn't see his guild mark!" I said then heard Natsu in the background fighting with Sting. I wanted to intervene but Gray said "Go get Lisanna, we have to hurry and get to the guild or Erza will have our heads." "Lisanna's fine on her own, and we need to stop them!" I said while pointing at Sting and Natsu. "Don't you ever touch MY Luce like that again Natsu said while punching Sting. "Last time I checked She's not your! Or at least I think she's not…" Said Sting mumbling the last part but Natsu heard clearly and kicked Sting in the stomach. In return Sting Punched Natsu in the face. "I care about her more than anyone!" Natsu said. "If you cared you would've been here so she wouldn't get picked up by any guys whatsoever!" Sting said while punching Natsu in the stomach. Natsu started to cough up blood but then said "I'll care about her more than you ever will you bastard!" "At least I would never leave her alone you asshole!" Sting said and was about to kick Natsu in the face but I quickly stepped in and took the hit. I fell on the ground and held the spot on my hip that throbbed so bad. I lifted up my dress to see a really bad purple bruise. "Oh my god! Lucy I'm so sorry!" Sting said while he tried to grabme but Natsu beat him to the punch and said "You fucking bastard, get the fuck away from her!" Natsu then held me tight, buried by head in his chest and growled at Sting. A little bald man came out and told us to leave because we were making a scene. That moment I saw the look in Stings eyes. He was truly sorry but Natsu didn't buy it. "I think we need to get Lisanna." I said to Natsu. "Grays got her, we're just going different ways…" he said while picking me up bridal style. "I can walk perfectly fine Natsu." I said while kicking my feet. "Why do you want to get down so bad?" he said in a sad tone. "I want to go apologize to Sting." Natsu suddenly got irritated. "He kicked you in the stomach Lucy!" "I was protecting you! You didn't have to fight him like that. He didn't do anything wrong." I said while trying to reason with him. "He was all over you Lucy. I could still smell his fucking scent all over you!" he gritted his teeth. He got angry. "Lucy he hurt you! Why would you want to apologize!" " Natsu, I want to apologize because that was really embarrassing for you to do that. I'm capable of handling myself on my own. And please put me down, people are staring…" He put me down and said "I'll go apologize… It was totally out of line for me too do that." "Like I'll believe you'll talk normally with Sting!" I said with a chuckle. "I'll ask Gray to go with me to hold me back if something happens." "What about Lisanna?" "You two can walk by yourselves… Just don't run into anymore guys when you do…" he said and walked away. Can Natsu actually be jealous? _**"I could still smell his fucking scent all over you!" **_It can't be. Natsu is my best FRIEND. Why does this have to happen.

(Natsu's POV)

I walked away from Lucy, going back to the café. That fucking bastard was about to kiss her! She's MINE and he needs to fucking know that! I pulled out my phone.

Natsu: Gray I need you to ditch Lisanna and come with me.

Gray: I don't think I need to ditch, she's with Sabortooth guy and she looks HAPPY.

Natsu: WHAT THE FUCK! Get her out of there!

Gray: I'm not gonna, this might be good for her.

Natsu: Whatever just come with me, I need to "apologize" to Sting.

Gray: R U sure? Lucy's not going to like what she hears when she knows exactly happened if you "apologize"

Natsu: Just come!

I met with Gray and as we were walking he said "Your into Lucy, aren't you." I was silent. "Did you cofess to her yet?" he asked. "What do you think ice stripper." "Whatever, it's just gonna tear you apart little by little if you don't do anything." "Yeah I know…" After that I saw Sting and walked up to him. "What do you want?" God he's fucking annoying. "I came here to tell you that Lucy says she's sorry." A hint of worry was in his eyes and then he said "Tell her that I fell terrible for kicking her like that." "No" "What do you fucking mean 'No'!" he said with a growl. "Because I love her and she's mine!" I said while stepping up to him. Gray then put a hand on my shoulder and said "She wouldn't like this Nat-" "I'm in love with her too." Sting said cutting off Gray. "You can't have her you damn bastard!" Gray started to hold me back. "It's clear she doesn't love you back, since she wanted to apologize to me." He said with a cocky smile. His scales started to shine in the light. "Your not worth a fight, but just to let you know so we won't have to fight, I know for a fact our souls are bound because I had a dream four months ago." I didn't know where this was going and said "You shut your mouth!" "In my dream we were holding hand and I kissed her on the cheek, then I saw light and I'm SURE she had the same dream." "How could you be so sure of that!" Gray yelled. My eyes widened when I realized what he was saying. "Dragon slayers fate…" I said under my breath but Gray and Sting heard. "Sting nodded and said "And I know it was Lucy." "WHAT THE HELL IS A DRAGON SLAYERS FATE!" Gray shouted totally confused. "You have a dream when your actually spending time with your soul mate and then the light of fate shadows… then you wake up. They both have the dream at the same time and they end at the same time…We're bound to be together and you can't stop me from seeing her!" Sting said. He's right I can't stop him but…" I can, all I need to do is find out if she really loves me! Another love can break the bond!" I yelled. "Then confess and see what she says… she'll never love you." He said and walked away. All I could do was drop to my knees and scream my ass off…


End file.
